Prince
"Don't let the little pony fool you. Once the Prince gets a running start, you WILL be trampled. Does 2x damage once he gets charging." Summary *The Prince is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *He is a single target, short ranged troop with high hitpoints and very high damage. *A Prince card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. *The Prince resembles a knight in shining golden armor, carries a blue-white striped lance as his weapon, has a brown beard and rides on a pony. *He has a special ability: as the Prince continues to run, after about 2 tiles, he will gain speed and will start charging. Upon hitting a troop or building he will deal 2x damage while immediately losing the speed bonus. However, he can regain it if he starts to move again and does not encounter another enemy for another 2 tiles. *It takes him about 3 seconds of movement to start his charged attack. Strategy *The Prince paired up with Balloon and Rage can be incredibly effective. Build up 10 Elixir and place the Prince and Balloon at the closest point you can to the tower. When the get fairly close to the tower use a rage spell. You could also use the Mirror to get Double Prince or Balloon then use Rage. *The Prince is best used as an attacking troop - with his ability, the Prince can take down enemy Crown Towers with ease. Use this with other troops to your advantage. *Due to the Prince's speed when he is using his special ability, he is good for early offensive attacks. *Never deploy the Prince on his own, as he can be easily be countered, meaning that five Elixir was just wasted, with the possibility of an enemy counter push. *The Prince can be effectively paired with the Witch. Due to the Witch's splash damage and her capability to attack air troops, she can cover the Prince's weaknesses and be a very difficult combo to defeat without a large use of Elixir. However, be cautious if you know your opponent has Rocket in his/her deck. If the Rocket is aimed properly, and the Prince and Witch are in one area, the Rocket can kill the Witch while severely wounding the Prince for a major enemy advantage. **The Prince can also be paired with high hitpoint troops, such as the Giant. The Giant will soak up the hits while the Prince inflicts damage. However, without support from area damage troops, this combo can easily be taken down by the Skeleton Army or Minion Horde. **Another strategy is to pair a Prince with a Mini P.E.K.K.A., as the Mini P.E.K.K.A. pushes the prince along and causes the Prince's ability to activate a lot quicker. This is also a 'damage powerhouse' technique, as the combined strength of the two is very great. However, this should be used with caution, as this strategy is easily overwhelmed, and is completely vulnerable to flying troops. *Swarm the Prince with cards which summon units in large numbers, such as the Skeleton Army. It will outnumber the Prince, and because of his slow attack speed, he will quickly be defeated. **You can use Barbarians to eliminate him. Keep in mind that the Prince is able to destroy one immediately if he is charging, reducing the number of Barbarians to 3. ***You can distract the Prince by placing buildings near him which he will go after, such as Inferno Tower. ***You can also use stronger troops like the Mini P.E.K.K.A., P.E.K.K.A, Sparky, Three Musketeers, or Giant Skeleton to eliminate the Prince. Do not use weaker single-unit glass cannons, as they will quickly be killed and result in a waste of Elixir. ***A charging Prince can eliminate a Barbarian up to 5 levels higher than him in one hit (e.g. a level 1 Prince is able to eliminate a level 6 Barbarian in one hit with his charge attack). ***Alternatively, you can use the normal Skeletons or Goblins and do immense damage by pulling the Prince away from the tower and distracting him, letting other troops and Crown Towers attack him, which means you can have a huge 4 Elixir advantage for a counter-push. ****If you fail to pull, then you should plant the unit in front of the Prince to disarm his charge attack and distract him a little. *The Tombstone and Guards are great counters for the Prince. They can withstand multiple Prince attacks and will give the player a high elixir advantage. *The Freeze can also be used to counter the Prince, as the Prince can be frozen and allow the player to deploy units to eliminate him, without risking the chance of the Prince dealing immense damage to the player's Crown Tower and troops. **Alternatives to a Freeze spell could be the Zap or the Ice Spirit. *Never leave an opposing Prince alone. His high damage, combined with his double damage charge ability, can allow him to easily take down a Crown Tower alone. **Take note that the Prince will damage his target instantly after completing his charge, so do not let him reach your Towers! **Skeletons and the Zap will stop the Prince and disable his charge attack in a pinch. **He is a great card to deploy when the opponent has little Elixir left to counter him, as he will quickly get to the opposing Crown Tower. However, during the double Elixir period, the opponent will likely be able to counter him. *If deployed correctly, the Prince is able to push other allied troops while charging. This allows a player to deploy a troop right in front of the charging Prince, where that troop then hitches a ride to the enemy's Crown Tower, while also blocking for the Prince so he doesn't lose momentum. **This works best when used with bulky melee troops, especially the Valkyrie, as the Valkyrie can tank against troops to keep the Prince charging, while removing swarms of small, weak enemy troops (which are often the bane of the Prince), serving as an effective alternative to the Dark Prince. **However, this trick does not work with very large troops, like the Giant or P.E.K.K.A. **Always have an area damage dealing troop paired with the Prince, or else he will be swarmed and taken down. *The Double Prince is really deadly. The Dark Prince will splash all of the small troops you're trying to defend the Prince with allowing your Prince to continue attacking the Arena Tower. **This strategy can be defeated by surrounding the group, or luring the troops away from your tower. ***You can also counter the Double Prince Combo with tank + high-damage combos or with air troops. **Sometimes they have a P.E.K.K.A. as a tank, known as the P.E.K.K.A. Double Prince. ***You can counter the P.E.K.K.A Double Prince Combo with a cycle deck, by being very aggressive so that they will be struggle executing this combo because of its expensive cost, but if you don't adjust your playstyle, splash units will defeat you easily. Cycle decks also work well against other expensive decks. ***A very simple method to defeat the Double Prince P.E.K.K.A. push is to place a Minion Horde. This could result in a massive 11 Elixir advantage if the enemy does not retaliate. However, it is very likely that the Minion Horde itself will be countered with cards such as Fire Spirits or Arrows. History *On 11/1/16, a Balance Update decreased the Prince's health by 4%. *On 23/3/16 a Balance Update decreased the Prince's charge speed by 13%. *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Prince's range to Melee (from 2.5) but his effective range is unchanged. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update increased the Prince's damage by 9%. *On 4/7/16 a Balance Update revealed the Dark Prince is his brother. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the Prince's damage by 2%. **This means that a level 8 Prince will now be able to kill a level 13 Barbarians in 2 hits, or 1 charge strike. Trivia *The Prince is considered by the majority of players as the best troop for the low levels, even considered as overpowered. It can be obtained at a low level, and often can win a lot of battles for the "newbie" owners. *The Prince along with his brother the Dark Prince are the only troops able to change their speed while alive (by charging). *The Prince and its counterpart ride the same breed of horse, as stated on Clash Royale's Official Website. *Even though it has a very long lance, it is still melee. **The Prince still has a little bit of range when charging, however. **Its range was shown as 2.5 before the May Update as mentioned above. fr:Princede:Prinzru:Принцit:Principe Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards